Worst Case Scenario
by DementedViper
Summary: Slash. KirkBones. Unrequited. Angst-ish 'Bones missed the doors on hinges that earth houses were so accustomed to, there was something very satisfying to slamming a door, especially in James Kirks face.'


**Disclaimer:** I so do not own Star Trek or anything related, nor do I own the song.

**Warnings:** **Slash. Slight Angst**

**A/N:** This is part of a challenge I am doing with _LoveWithoutLimits. _We both put our iPods on shuffle and chose the first 5 songs it came up with. This is my song **Worst Case Scenario by The Hoosiers**

**A/N2: Unbeta'd **

_Italic - Lyrics_

* * *

**The Hoosiers - Worst Case Scenario **

_You got out the wrong side of bed and liked it  
The only love you get is unrequited  
Mourning Monday, all week longs not healthy  
But being healthy's only for the wealthy_

It was rather hard not to be able to notice the behaviour of your roommate. Although their time at the Starfleet Academy, James Kirk had found the urge to study his roommate, affectionately nicknamed Bones, undeniable. The man seemed to despise Mondays and when Monday was gone he always despised the Monday that was to come. Jim did not really understand it but he also found out that whilst his roommate was not in a girls dorm, or even having a girl in their dorm, that he did love someone, having finally gotten over his ex-wife. However whoever he love, Jim still wasn't able to figure it out, obviously did not return the love, fake smiles told Jim a lot, he loved the fact everyone thought that he was self absorbed, they let their guard down around him.

_You can't see the past the worst case scenario  
You'd be happier instead if you'd stayed in bed  
I pray one day I live to see you break a smile_

Jim's first impression of Bones, on the shuttle to the Academy, was one that told him the man was a hypochondriac in some way, not by believing that he was ill but believing that even a tiny thing could be worse or was worse then what it actually was in reality. He really could not have been any more wrong unless he stated that Bones was a ballerina. Bones was in no way a hypochondriac in any form, he was able to take what he dealt out without even a wince, and he was just...very, very pessimistic.

Jim would also do anything to get the man to give a damn smile, one he actually meant, not one of his fake ones that he put on to please people.

_Follow in your miserable mess as you tend to  
You've mastered looking unimpressed do I offend you?  
Mourning Monday, all week longs is not healthy  
but being healthy's only for the wealthy_

_You can't see past the worst case scenario  
You'd be happier instead if you'd stayed in bed_

Bones had stopped even _trying _to look happy or impressed at any of Jim's funny antics, and all the newly promoted captain got was chastising looks, which told Jim that he was not impressed with what he was doing nor was him going to stitch him up the next time he came in injured. However, he never lived up to that look.

Sometimes Jim wondered why the man bothered to get out of bed; he had a shitty bedside manner, even though the other members of the crew said it was brilliant. Jim wondered if it was just him who Bones grumbled at and snapped at, always saying how he would die one day and he could not do anything to help him.

_I pray one day I live to see you break a smile_

_I pray one day I live to see you break a smile_

"Bones!" Jim cried in exasperation as he stalked after the storming man who tried to shut the door in his face, man Bones missed the doors on hinges that earth houses were so accustomed to, there was something very satisfying to slamming a door, especially in James Kirks face.

Prat.

Bones glared as the Captain just slid in before the door fully closed. Surly when one tells you to leave one alone and then one storms off one means that you are not to follow? Correct? Yes? Good. Someone please tell the idiot Captain that.

"Come on Bones, I'm your best mate, tell me what's up?" he pleaded as he sat on the edge of the bed and Bone glared from under the pillow. "Stop acting like a damn five year old before I set Spock and Uhura on you!"

"I said leave me alone Jim."

"No. You know why? I am your friend and I care for you and I know something is upsetting you, I studied you all though the Academy Bones. You don't even bother to give those damn fake smiles any more. Only to your patients. I _Will NOT_ be old grey and wrinkly when you finally smile. Now you will tell me what is wrong and if you don't I will make you."

Bones hit him with the pillow that had been over his head. Jim glared at him and he glared back.

"Damn it. Damn you and your stupid stubbornness Bones!"

"Are you leaving?"

"No" Bones sighed and rolled away from the man. Forceful hands rolled him back, but they were careful not to hurt him. Jim rested one hand over his body beside his arm so that his weight did not fall on the man below him and he could study Bones' face.

Bones had had enough. He was sick of pretending to be fine, to listening to the gossip, to listening to the crew talk about Jim's reputation. He knew well enough of the number of girls the man had bedded and he did not need reminding of it. Every Monday always meant a new round of gossip with the latest weekend conquests. He could not force himself to smile and he did not care if it meant that Jim became suspicious of him. Part of him wondered why he even bothered to look after Jim and stay by his side when it always broke his heart just that little bit more. The other part always answered the first part with 'Because we love him.'

"Smile Bones?" Jim asked and Bones averted his eyes. Jim sighed and lent down to look directly in his eyes without any way out for Bones. "Who has hurt you so much Bones?" Bones chocked, could Jim really see that? Had he always been able to see that? He tried to turn his head away but his lips only brushed Jims. He froze and started up at the straight man above him in horror, waiting for the rejection he had so long tried to hold off. Jim just slowly pulled back, staring at him. "Me?" he answered his own question but Bones could not move or speck.

He just wished Jim would tell him how disgusting he was now and leave.

"Shit" Jim whispered before pushing off the bed and quickly leaving. Bones felt this heart shatter and the rest of his world spin into darkness.

_I pray one day I live to see you break a smile  
I pray one day, you'll live to see you break a smile_

* * *

**Ouch...**


End file.
